Big Brother
by Iudex Mortem
Summary: Raime's younger sister moves to Drangleic. What did the Fume Knight do to deserve this
1. Chapter 1

"Big Brother"

Raime sat on the stones by the Far Fire. Today was a special day as his sister had finally reached an age where she could travel from the village where they both grew up. It had been a good seven years since he'd seen her, she'd been only nine then. He smiled as he couldn't wait to see how much she'd grown. Last time he'd seen her she'd been practising with her first bow, her letters he'd received had told him she'd advanced to a great bow recently.

Velstadt stood nearby "So your sister is riding all the way from wherever you guys were born to see you, couldn't you meet her halfway?" His smirk told the Fume Knight that he wasn't serious after all, duty came first to Raime.

In the distance a horse could be seen, it was approaching fast. He wondered whether it was his sister. His question was answered as a black arrow buried itself into the ground by his feet, her aim hadn't improved then. He picked it up. When he looked up the steed was a lot closer. He stepped back smartly out the way as the rider leapt from the back and landed in front of him, cape flapping in the wind. The figure straightened and took the arrow from his hand, tucking it in a quiver on their back. He looked at them, their helm was shaped like a raven's face, their cape was made of feathers.

The mysterious knight raised their hands and gripped their helm, lifting it off their head. Raime found himself staring into the face of his little sister. He recognised the tattoo that looked like a raven's foot on her cheek, she'd joined the town's guards. He opened his arms for a hug "It's been so long, my dearest sister Raiven" She smiled and nodded before stepping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his chest. She was still shorter than him, fitting perfectly into his arms.

Velstadt stepped forwards "I hate to break up the family reunion but we should head back"

Raiven turned and fixed him with a scowl "Brother, who's the golden guy" She gestured towards Velstadt with a hand

"That is my brother in arms Velstadt" Raime let go of her "And he's right, we should head back to the castle" The horse had wandered off by this point so Raime guided her to the bonfire.

"Ever travelled by bonfire before sister? She shook her head. Gently he took her hand, resting it on his as he reached for the bonfire. The familiar fog enveloped them both and when it cleared they were inside Drangleic Castle. Raiven straightened up "A most unusual experience, I prefer the giant crow" A clang sounded behind them as the Bonfire delivered Velstadt to the room with them.

Raime helped him to his feet and turned to his sister "I should introduce you to my liege, King Vendrick. Wait here with Velstadt and I shall see if he has time" The Fume Knight strode off down the corridor, longsword over one shoulder. Raiven leant against the wall and fixed Velstadt with a look "What are your intentions for my brother" The golden knight shrugged "I love him, I want to stay with him for as long as we live. Is that a good enough answer for you?" He looked over at the woman, she looked like a twin to her brother, they had the same face structure. Raiven's face was furious "You best not take my brother from me, I'd hate to spill blood." Suddenly her face broke into a grin" Anyway, this has been bugging me, as you're so close to my brother, why is he wearing a manskirt?"

Velstadt couldn't help it. He burst out laughing "Believe me Raiven, I have asked him this many times, he insists it's a battle dress but it looks like a skirt on the guy" He clapped Raiven on the back as Raime returned

"Okay, what are you two laughing about" He put his hand on his hips. Raiven chuckled "Ooh la la, Lady Raime is getting all grumpy" Velstadt had to admit, Raime did look very girly whenever he did that.

Sighing, Raime waited for one of the two knights to regain their composure and talk to him.

Soon enough Raiven straightened up "We're not laughing about anything brother dearest" He sighed and lifted her up, swinging her over his shoulder so she was upside down "I know you Raiven, Tell me what you were laughing about" Velstadt stepped forwards "We were laughing about your manskirt"

Raime sighed, this again. He deposited Raiven on the floor, removed his helm and facepalmed. "It is not a bloody manskirt, it is a battledress" Vendrick entered the room "It sounds like there's a pack of undead dogs in here not three knights"


	2. Chapter 2

Vendrick took in Raime's sister, noting the greatbow slung over her shoulder. She was bowed down, clearly, she'd had a good education in decorum.

When Raime had mentioned his sister was coming to Drangleic he'd expected a small, thin and pale girl, not a well-armoured woman. The resemblance was obvious, both had dark hair and piercing eyes. That was where it ended. Where Raime was built like an ox, his sister was built more delicately, her strength residing in her shoulders and arms.

"Lady Darktower, stand" He ordered to the woman. She straightened up, armour clanking softly. Raime approached her, clasping her shoulder. He had a small grin on his face.

"My liege, may I ask permission for my sister to join the Kingsguard?"

Vendrick thought for a moment "I will allow it, on one condition. That she proves herself in hand to hand combat against yourself. Should she floor you, she can join. Should she fail, she can join the normal foot soldiers" Raime paled, he didn't want to harm his younger sister. Raiven, on the other hand, smiled before nodding "I accept these conditions, King Vendrick"

The sun was setting in the sky as the Darktower siblings circled each other in the training ring. Both had shed their heavy armour only wearing their shirts and pants.

It was Raime who made the first move, jabbing his fist towards his sister. She stepped backwards as he pressed forwards. She rolled aside, coming up close to her brother. Raiven took full advantage of his momentary confusion to slam her fist into his gut. The Fume Knight coughed before swinging a right hook at her.

It caught her in the shoulder, causing her to yelp.

Vendrick watched from the sidelines with curiosity, Velstadt by his side. She'd lasted longer than he'd expected.

The Aegis leant forwards "Raime is holding back, he doesn't want to harm her. To be expected of someone with a soft heart. I would like to request that I fight her, blade to blade." Vendrick pondered it, weighing up the risks. If Velstadt harmed Raiven, the Fume Knight would be furious but allowing Velstadt to spar with her would allow him to see her sword fighting abilities.

"Very well Velstadt, you shall have your spar with her. Tomorrow." Vendrick returned his attention to the fight, the siblings now in a tussle that looked suspiciously like a headlock. Surprisingly, Raime was the one being held in place as he tried to grab at his sister. The Fume knight knocked one of her legs away causing her to let go in shock. Now upright, Raime circled his sister as she tried to regain her balance. She focused on him as he approached, unleashing several kicks, most of them making contact with the Fume Knight.

Suddenly Raime toppled forwards, hands protecting the family jewels. Raiven had scored a direct hit as he'd tried to grab at her. The Fume Knight collapsed with a whine, curling into the fetal position on the ground. Raiven stood in front of him, holding her side from where one of Raime's blows had connected with her.

Velstadt stepped into the ring and lifted the Fume Knight up before helping him hobble to the castle. A soldier approached Raiven, handing her a new cape. This one featured the coat of arms of Drangleic on it. Vendrick approached the young woman, ceremonial sword in hand.

"To be honest, I did not expect the way you took victory from your brother. Now, kneel."

Apprehensive of what was to come, Raiven knelt. Vendrick touched the sword to each of her shoulders, knighting her. Stretching out his hand he helped her to her feet.

"Soldiers and knights of Drangleic, welcome your Sister-in-arms, Storm Knight Raiven Darktower, sister to the left hand of the king. You will treat her with the same respect you do him."

Raiven's face had a beaming grin on it. Vendrick released her hand to put one on her shoulder.

"I shall have a soldier escort you to your room, rest up because you will be sparring with the Royal Aegis tomorrow" She acknowledged him with a nod.

Later in the evening, Raiven was stalking the corridors of the castle, looking for her brother. She hadn't seen him since their fight. Hearing his voice from a nearby room Raiven smiled and opened the door. She promptly screamed and shut it again, walking off down the corridor with a pale face. She'd never unsee that. Her brother, naked and being taken from behind by his brother in arms.

AN: I am one of three admins on a Roleplaying forum dedicated to roleplays of all types. Hit me up for a link


End file.
